Jade Rose
by Emerald Night 117
Summary: When Ruby and Yang were young, they had a brother. Their brother was sent to another world to live. Now, their brother has returned. But what will he think of his sisters, and their friends? He enrolls to Beacon, where a good friend of Yang's has her eyes on him. OC x OC, Summery sucks, i know. just i cant think of one currently.
1. Chapter 1

_Clank! Clank! _The sickening sound of metal hitting hard claws is heard. In the middle of a field, there is a small boy with green hair, around the age of 9. He appears to be fending off two Beowolves before they get to two small girls, one with blonde hair, around the age of 8, and one with blood red hair, around the age of 6. A cry escapes the boy's lips as he is struck by the wolves.

"Jade!" The redhead shouts. Two men emerge from the woods and take in the situation.

"Crow! Get Jade out of here!" One of the men shouts.

"James, unless I send Jade 'there.' He won't make it." Crow says. James sighs, he looks to his older brother, and nods. James then runs out to protect the girls.

_Child of Wonder. Child of Light. _

_You may sleep peacefully tonight. _

_For tomorrow you will wake in a world ruled by fright. _

_Protect everyone with your glorious might. _

_And when you are able to return home. _

_To unravel the mysteries sown. _

_You will sleep peacefully tonight. _The man known as crow shouts this poem. Jade is surrounded by a bright light, before disappearing. James walks to the girls.

"Ruby, Yang. Are you alright?" He asks.

"Dad? Where did Jade go?" The blonde known as Yang asks.

"He went somewhere safe, a place where there is no Grim, only crime." James says to his daughter. "And I don't know if he will be back."

_And so the story begins. 9 years later, in another dimension, Dimension 104, this dimension. _

"Green! Come on!" A boy shouts to an 18 year old, the 18 year old has green hair, green eyes, and an emerald green hoodie. Green rolls his eyes at his nickname.

"Coming John!" He shouts as he runs to catch up. The two friends enter the high school. After two hour long classes. It is time for math, one of Green's favorites. Around halfway through the class.

"We have a red alert. There is an armed intruder in the facility!" The whole class freezes.

"Everyone, we need to get out of here, now!" The teacher says. The students run out of the door and towards the end of the hall, where there is a set of doors leading outside. Green is the last one out of the class when the armed man steps around the corner, the man has a pistol, a sword, and probably concealed knives. Noticing the students, the man gives a grin, one of those 'I am insane' grins. He raises his arm, cocks his pistol, and aims at the student in the front. The student braces herself for what will be the most painful experience of her life.

_Bang. Cling!_ She feels nothing. Opening her eyes, she finds Green has pushed the gun aside. Green had run up to the man and kicked the gun away at the last second. The man draws his sword, grins turned into a scowl. He attacks the green haired teen.

"Go! Get out of here!" Green shouts to his class as he evades swing after swing. The man kicks Green in the chest and Green falls to the ground.

*Flashback. Green's P.O.V*

I don't remember anything from before I was nine. I just woke up one day in Seattle at a hospital. The one thing I do remember though was a poem.

_Child of Wonder. Child of Light. _

_You may sleep peacefully tonight. _

_For tomorrow you will wake in a world ruled by fright. _

_Protect everyone with your glorious might. _

_And when you are able to return home. _

_To unravel the mysteries sown. _

_You will sleep peacefully tonight._ Those seven sentences kept running through my brain.

*End flashback*

I roll as the man tries to impale my skull.

"Child of Wonder. Child of Light." I mutter as I jump away. "You may sleep peacefully tonight. For tomorrow you will wake in a world ruled by fright. Protect everyone with your glorious might. And when you are able to return home. To unravel the mysteries sown. You will sleep peacefully tonight."

_Third person._

Green's hair starts to glow, causing the man to stop and stare. The man slices Green's gut. The teen's eyes shoot open and his fist reals back. Connecting with the man's jaw, the force of the punch knocks the man off his feet and into unconscious. A flash floods the hallway, and when it clears, Green isn't there.

_Above the city of Vale._

A bright flash appears high in the air above the city of Vale. Green starts to free fall. Flatting himself out, Green angles himself toward a forest.

_'I wish I has an Osprey, I wish I had an Osprey'_ Green thinks. Suddenly, Green is in the cockpit of a hovering Osprey. Green looks around in shock. Before a series of flashbacks hit him.

*Flashback.*

"Jade, slow down!" A girl with blonde hair says.

"Sorry sis!" Nine year old Green says.

*End flashback*

More and more flashbacks hit Green. All telling him about who he is and this world.

"So. My name is Jade?" Green asks himself. "I like that." Jade lands the Osprey in the forest. The Osprey dissipates and Jade walks away.

_In familiar clearing in the woods._

"Think we can take them?" Yang asks.

"No way! The odds are a thousand to one!" Weiss screams, eyeing the mass of Beowolves.

"We still have to fight a way out of this! We're surrounded!" Ruby says.

"I agree with Ruby." Blake says. The four girls nod and fight the Beowolves. Jade stops at the sound of fighting. Looking out from the trees, he sees his sisters and two girls he doesn't know fighting thousands of Beowolves. One of the wolves' lunges at the one in white's back.

Weiss nearly screams as the dead Wolf thunders to the ground mere inches away from her. The Wolf in front of her falls to the ground dead. The girls turn to find an 18 year old boy with a sniper rifle shooting the Beowolves. The boy has an emerald green hoodie on, green hair, and green eyes.

"Jade?" Weiss hears Ruby and Yang Mutter


	2. Chapter 2

Jade gives a half grin to his sisters before his face becomes neutral. He dives out of the way of a Beowolf attack. His gun disappears, turning into an energy sword. He quickly takes out the remaining Beowolves.

"Jade!" Ruby yells, giving her brother a huge hug.

"Hey sis." Jade says. Yang socks him in the arm, hard.

"We missed you." Ruby says.

"I can tell you did, but not so sure about Blondie here." Jade says, rubbing his arm.

"Hey!" Yang shouts. The other girls start giggling.

"You did just almost break my arm." Jade says.

"Oh, Jade, the one in black is Blake; the one in white is Weiss." Ruby says.

"You're hurt." Blake says, gesturing to his chest.

"You need to get to the infirmary, now!" Yang shouts. Jade looks around.

"There aren't any buildings around." He says.

"Over the cliff." Weiss says.

"How are we going to get up?" Blake asks in her clam tone.

"Leave that to me." Jade smirks.

Layla Lavender walks through the hall, pushing her brown hair aside every now and then. She walks outside to the cliff and looks over, searching for a glimpse of yellow in the green foliage. Instead, she finds a V-52 Jet Osprey flying up.

"Whoa!" She says as she dives back. The Osprey disappears and the person she was looking for lands on the ground. "Yang! You're back!"

"Oh, hey Layla." Yang says.

"Come on Jade!" Ruby says. Layla sees a boy around the age of 18, green hair and green eyes. He has a large cut across his chest.

"Who's that?" Layla asks.

"My brother." Yang mutters.

"You have a brother? Since when?" Layla asks.

"He hasn't been... Around for a while." Yang says, starting to follow her team. Layla follows suit.

"How did he get hurt?" Layla asks.

"I don't really know." Yang returns.

"Good heavens!" The nurse exclaims when she sees Jade. The infirmary buzzes with activity as soon as Jade walks through the door. He is then rushed into a room, the nurse not letting his sisters or their friends in. "The doctor needs to focus." The nurse says sternly. Yang sighs as she sits down against the wall. A few hours later, Jade walks out of the room.

"Jade Rose?" Glynda asks.

"Yeah?" Jade returns.

"Professor Ozpin wants to see you." Glynda says.

"Ok?" Jade says, uncertain. Glynda leads the green haired teen to Ozpin's office.

"Jade Rose." Opzin says. "You have... Emerald eyes."

"Um?" Jade says, not sure how to respond.

"I heard you saved team RWBY." Ozpin says.

"Yes sir!" Jade says.

"I also heard that you have been missing for the past nine years." Ozpin says.

"It is a complicated story that can't really be explained." Jade says.

"I understand that. We would like for you to join our school. If you accept, you will be part of Team, L, the third and fourth members have to be decided still." Ozpin says.

"I accept." Jade returns.

"Good, now it's time to meet your leader, Layla Lavender." Ozpin says as Glynda leads him too the cafeteria.

"Jade!" Yang says.

"Layla is next to your sister." Glynda says. Jade walks over to the table.

"What's the news?" Ruby asks.

"I am a student here, part of a team still in the making." Jade says.

"Thats my team." Layla says. Jade looks to the brown haired girl next to his blonde haired sister. She has violet eyes. A purple top and black shorts.

"Pleased to meet you." Jade nods to her. Layla's face unnoticeably flushes.

"This will be an interesting year." Blake says. Everyone at the table agrees.

_**Alright, everyone, I need two OCs to complete the newest team. Pm me your oc if interested. Here is the format I need. **_

Name:

age(15-18)

Appearance:

Personality:

Background:

Weapon(s):

Weapon abilities:

Special abilities(EX, Jade is able to form anything at will.):

Main color:

_**Thank you, and to let you know, I will take this off after I find two good OCs.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"So, this is the dorms." Layla says. Jade nods. "It will be cramped after we get the other two."

"I could fix that, but it's IF we get two others." Jade says. Layla nods. The two walk to the courtyard. There they find Ruby talking with a masked teen around seventeen years old. The teen has a darker shade of green hair than Jade. He is wearing Green armor plating, or plate mail as Jade likes to call it. He has a Longsword.

"I swear Mikhal! You don't need to watch over me!" Ruby says.

"What's going on?" Jade asks.

"Oh, Jade, meet my 'guardian angel' Mikhal." Ruby says. Jade holds out his hand the teen.

"I'm Jade. Ruby's brother." Jade says. Mikhal (me-kal) looks at Jade's hand, calculating his options. Mikhal nods to Jade as he shakes his hand. "You know, you could keep a better eye on Ruby if you enrolled in the school." Jade can just feel the holes Ruby is burning into his back. Mikhal looks to Jade, then the other two girls. He nods.

"I'll take you to Ozpin's." Ruby sighs. "I hate you." The red haired girl says as she passes her brother.

"I get that a lot." Jade replies. Layla gives a light chuckle. "She is never going to forgive me for this."

A dark blue haired teen exits a train. He is wearing a similar color hat and trench coat. Under his coat, one could barely make out an armored vest. He has a dark blue round shield not unlike Pyrria's, along with two firearms/swords, not unlike Blake's, holstered. His eyes blocked by sunglasses. He starts to walk towards the large castle.

"'Bout time I got here." He says. He adjusts his blue coat. "I can't wait to get out of this armor." Just before he steps inside, a familiar voice causes him to stop.

"My god! Dante, is that you?" A certain blonde huntress-to-be asks.

"Oh, Hey Yang." Dante says.

"I was wondering if you enrolled here." The blonde says.

"I told Doc. Ozpin that I would be late." Dante says.

"Doc. Ozpin? Ohhh, I get it." Yang says.

"I need to go talk to him." Dante says.

"Yeah, see ya later." Yang says. Dante walks through the long hallways. He stops in front of a door, taking time for once to read what the room is. You see, Dante has had problems with not reading what the room is, causing him very embarrassing moments with, needless to say; naked women. Seeing that the room was professor Ozpin's office, Dante walks in.

"We are glad to have you here Mikhal." Ozpin says. A masked teen, around Dante's age, nods to the blue haired teen before walking out of the room. "Dante! You made it."

"Yeah doc." Dante says.

"So, we have only one more spot for you." Ozpin says.

"What team?" Dante says.

"Team L.J.M." Ozpin says.

"LJM?" Dante asks.

"Layla Lavender, Jade Rose, and Mikhal." Ozpin says.

"Sounds good." Dante says.

"Just go down the hall and the last dorm on the right." Ozpin says. Dante nods and walks out of the room and down the hall. He knocks on the door.

"Come in!" A female voice says. Dante opens to door. A brown haired girl is sitting on the top bunk of a bunk bed reading. A green haired male is playing around on a tablet. Mikhal is resting. The green haired male looks up.

"Hi." He says.

"Howdy." Dante says.

"You the newest member of your team?" The boy says.

"Yeah, I'm Dante." Dante says.

"Jade, team pilot. The one who's reading is Layla, the team leader." Jade says. "Mikhal, the ninja."

"Mind if I get the ol' armor off?" Dante asks Layla.

"Not at all." She returns. Dante unlaches his vest and setting it down.

"Where-" Dante never got to finish his sentence. His Vest disappears and reappears on a hook on the wall. "How did?"

"Note how I don't have a weapon in the rack." Jade says. His hair glows and a sniper rifle appears. "I don't need to put a weapon there."

"That is figgin awesome." Dante says.

"Sure glad he is on our team." Layla says.

"Any siblings?" Dante asks.

"Two. Yang and Ruby. I think you know them Dante." Jade says.

"Yep." The blue haired teen says.

"What ya reading Layla?" Jade asks.

"5 signs of great leadership." Layla says, shamefully.

"You won't need that." Jade says. "You are the best leader one could have." Layla's face flushes.

"Th-thanks." Layla stutters.

"Welcome to the team Dante." Jade laughs.

**Team LJMD, pronounced legend, starts off strong. Special thanks to Guardian Mikey and** **sUbSoNiCSoundwave**** for submitting their OCs, **

**Mikhal, Guardian Mikey**

**Dante, sUbSoNiCSoundwave.**


End file.
